mi jardín secreto
by Hun8059
Summary: Dejo expresado mis sentimientos en este "mini fic" con la canción de oh my girl - my secret garden. Los personajes no tienen las mismas personalidades que en el anime/manga, pero me imagine una versión más soft de estos dos. 3


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Tengo un secreto que contarte, uno que solo nos incumbe a ti y a mí. He soñado desde que te conocí presentarte lo que jamás le he mostrado a nadie, tengo miedo, pero aun así siento que tú eres el indicado, que debes conocer este lado mío, te presento. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Mi jardín secreto/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Muchos piensan que es una estupidez, pero la verdad es que es muy importante para mí, soy débil, no tengo tanto entusiasmo por las cosas como tú, pero esto es lo que más me conmueve y me hace querer seguir, soñar e ilusionarme con los pequeños detalles de la vida. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Suena tonto, lo sé. Pero hasta ahora solo he experimentado decepción tras decepción, así que no te rías por lo que te contare…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Vivo dentro de un largo sueño/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Nunca le he hablado a nadie de esto/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"La luz del sol llama a mi puerta, hola,/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"y se queda conmigo un rato todos los días/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"No lo sabías, ¿verdad?/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras alguien extraño, eras alguien callado y no muy sociable. Me saludaste y ese fue el primer paso de nuestra "amistad", aunque al comienzo tuve mis dudas y no tome tu mano, tu pequeña y débil sonrisa me indico que no estabas molesto con mis acciones egoístas. Con el pasar de los días te fuiste con tus amigos y te extrañe, fue una pequeña molestia que sacudió mi corazón, pero a pesar de eso no tome mucha importancia y continúe con mi vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Pasaron meses y seguía mirando el camino donde nos habíamos visto por última vez. Debía admitirlo, odiaba que no estuvieras conmigo, que no me dieras tu cálida mirada con la que demuestras confianza y una amabilidad solo digna de ti. Quisiera haber sido más participe de tus problemas y ser guardiana de tus secretos, pero ya era tarde y tú te fuiste sin avisar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Deja que te lo muestre solo a ti, sígueme/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Ven conmigo, cariño/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Dame la mano, tú y yo/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Temí muchas noches no volver a verte, y todas las mañanas despertaba con la intensión de encontrarte, pero no paso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Pasaron 3 años y yo seguía con mi patética vida, sin motivación, molesta y con muchos sueños que jamás se cumplirán, al menos no hasta que pueda contarte a ti. Y te vi, volviste ya más grande con la misma mirada dulce, pero esta vez con un cuerpo más trabajado y mucho más alto, obviamente los años no pasan en vano. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"No fui capaz de decirte nada, solo te miré en silencio mientras llegabas a mi lado, me acariciaste la cabeza y te disculpaste por irte sin decir palabra alguna. Sin poder evitarlo llore, mientras te abrazaba y tu intentabas reconfortarme, claro que sin muchos éxitos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Ese día caminamos, tu contándome todas las aventuras que tuviste cuando te fuiste, las personas a conociste, a quien ayudaste. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Sonreí orgullosa por todo lo que habías logrado, pero suspiré, al fin y al cabo, porque no pertenecía a todos esos bellos recuerdos. Me sentí mal, fuera de lugar y después de un rato te dije que ya era hora de irme, y con eso me retire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Llore toda la noche por ser cobarde, por no involucrarme. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"En mi interior hay un lugar especial solo para mí/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"El paisaje aún no es gran cosa/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Si esperas un poco, lo conocerás/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Ahí dentro planté algo genial e increíble/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Todavía no puedes ver nada, pero si esperas un poco lo verás/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Mi jardín secreto/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Quería que supieras que yo tenía mucho que entregar, pero estaba aterrada de que no te gustara lo que vieras, que quizás lo bueno que tenía para dar no era suficiente para una persona como tú./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Me dolía saber el poco estima y confianza que desbordaban mis pensamientos, yo no era así. Pero no puedes culpar a esta alma que nunca ha sido amada, y que teme que el mundo lo destruya, yo no he visto las maravillas que tú, solo he podido soñar con ellas. Y la realidad está muy lejos de ser perfecta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"La gente es muy simple/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Intenta creer lo que ven sus ojos/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Las gotas de lluvia me consuelan y me dan energía/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Amablemente/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Hoy voy a invitar a alguien por primera vez, sígueme/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Ven conmigo, cariño/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Imagínanos a ti y a mí/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Te quiero invitar, a este hermoso lugar. ¿pero cómo invitarte a este mundo mágico sin la confianza apropiada?, es difícil. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Días pasaron y seguía con mi dilema interno mientras tu seguías en mi espera, no podía enfrentarte cara a cara, pero si te demostraba cuanto me importabas con pétalos que dejaba a la salida de la puerta. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Al parecer eso no fue suficiente…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Cuando finalmente me atreví y me armé de valor tú estabas con alguien más, le sonreías a otra persona, estabas alegre de ver aquel jardín secreto de alguien que no era yo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Fue doloroso, yo solo me quede ahí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"En mi interior hay un lugar especial solo para mí/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"El paisaje aún no es gran cosa/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Si esperas un poco, lo conocerás/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Ahí dentro planté algo genial e increíble/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Todavía no puedes ver nada, pero si esperas un poco lo verás/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Mi jardín secreto/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Tal vez, algún día, mis sueños se hagan realidad/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Recuerda esa posibilidad y los momentos que compartimos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Quizás después de todo, no eras mi jardín secreto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Te diste la vuelta y me viste, tus ojos mostraban preocupación. ¿será por las lágrimas que no puedo detener?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Corrí de vuelta lo más rápido que pude y no volví a verte ese día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Cuando me desperté salí a la parte trasera de la casa, en ese lugar estaba mi gran secreto, el lugar más hermoso que tú puedes encontrar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-que bellas flores tienes acá, ahora si será posible hablar contigo… tengo algo que decirte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Pensé que era un sueño, estabas todo sucio y no es de esperarse, lejos de lo que alguna vez imagine estabas frente a mí, derrotado y con mucho barro por escalar todo el muro que separa mi secreto con el mundo exterior. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-G…gracias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-eres una boba, ¡sabes cuánto tiempo espere para poder decirte mis sentimientos y tú lo único que haces es huir y asumir cosas que no son!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Y…yo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Yo nada, ahora me escuchas porque no lo repetiré… te amo, y aunque no lo creas siempre te he estado observando, sé que es tonto ya que no hemos compartido mucho pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, quiero estar contigo y quiero que me aceptes para poder así involucrarme en tus sueños, tus anhelos, quiero que seas tú quien me muestre aquel hermoso jardín secreto que tanto ocultas y que yo me muero por descubrir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"He visto algo dentro de ti a través de una grieta en la puerta/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"El paisaje aún no es gran cosa/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Si esperas un poco, lo conocerás/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Ahí dentro planté algo genial e increíble/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Todavía no puedes ver nada, pero si esperas un poco lo verás/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Tu jardín secreto/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" /span/p 


End file.
